


The Tales of the Amazon Princess: A Fanfic Memoir

by Puffgirl1952



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Forgotten Realms, The Outpost (TV 2018), Underworld (Movies), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonds, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, F/M, Fantasy, Lemon, Marking, Memoirs, Multiple Crossovers, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Trials, True Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffgirl1952/pseuds/Puffgirl1952
Summary: Imagine your-self reborn into another dimension...What kind of life would you live, adventures and love you find along the way?
Kudos: 1





	1. Author's Prologue-This Memoir

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Harry Potter Fanfic on Fanfiction: unleash your imagination; The Tale of the French Prince! by Kelorus but with a twist. There will also be a twist to Margaret Atwood's The Handmaid's Tale and a touch of 2014 Movie; Dracula Untold.
> 
> I do not own the characters of the following list for they belong to...
> 
> Wonder Woman created by William Moulton Marston and (uncredited) H. G. Peter & published by DC Comics  
> Biohazard/Resident Evil created/designed/owned by Capcom  
> Forgotten Realms designed by Ed Greenwood  
> Underworld (Film Series) created by Len Wiseman, Kevin Grevioux and Danny McBride & owned by Screen Gems (Sony Pictures Entertainment)  
> The Outpost (TV series) created by Jason Faller and Kynan Griffin 
> 
> I am using a song called The Song of the Goddess; Author Unknown and I am borrowing the Charter Sendings from The Old Kingdom/Abhorsen series by Garth Nix with a twist. I am also using Kacey Musgraves' version of All Is Found from Disney's Frozen 2.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE!!!  
> There will be scenes, mentions and attempts at rape; I would like to *apologize* beforehand for *any mental/emotional triggers*!

_The story that I am about to tell is true for I have lived a different life in another dimension and when I passed; I was returned home. Nothing had changed and no one had noticed I had been gone for years since nothing had changed; it was as if I had just woken from sleep, the memories were still clear as day and I decided to record my story in a memoir._

_I've always wanted to be a writer but I always had trouble finishing a story or finding any inspiration or even have a clear idea on what to write. But what had happened to me may have been a dream or a_ very strong _imagination and it's a story that I wish to tell._

_I felt like Alice going down the rabbit hole but with a twist; a new life, my memories blank, a new form, etc. Things I learned, things I've done and everything that has happened; it still is strange._

_I've read such stories before but none of the main characters ever had a physical makeover like I did. I think that makes my story different; mine is a memoir as I've lived through it and still remember every detail._

_Call me crazy as you read my story...a story written by a mad woman. But give my story a chance to be read before judging it or discard it._


	2. The Nightmare Cat

Ever since Covid19 has come; everyone became cautious and lots of things had changed since the New Year of 2021, and yet things were in a delicate seesaw of a balance. I was feeling bored one day sitting at home, watching TV with my Dad and dog Bailey, it felt too mundane for some reason.

So I put on my shoes, grabbed my hat and was out the door for a walk; luckily it was warm out to go without a coat. I walked up the hill of King Street, crossed the road at the top and entered Grandmother's Garden; a small valley park.

There was still some snow on the ground and it was muddy; there weren't a lot of people about, it was quiet and peaceful with the occasional car driving by overhead, it was the perfect place to walk and think. I was soon standing on the bank of a small river still a bit frozen and enjoying the view; when I heard this very strange _meow_ behind me.

I turned to see a very strange black cat slink from the bushes between some trees; its body was long/sinewy and lean, the cat's neck was serpent-like and its head was cat-like mixed with human features with large unblinking yellowish green eyes set in lidless eye sockets, needle-like teeth peeked from thin lips and its fur was black as tar. Its legs were long and thin looking with long sharp claws; it moved almost like a puppet without strings with a twitch and I could hear the joints of its legs _pop_ with every step it took.

I stood frozen in fear for this creature was of nightmares that anyone could imagine just to scare them-selves silly. I felt my-self twitch as I looked left and right; it was near twilight, no one was around and I felt frozen in place as I couldn't decide on where to try running.

The Nightmare Cat knew this as it opened its mouth to show a black void and released another chilling _meow_ as it slowly closed its mouth. My reaction had gone numb and I felt trapped with only the small frozen river behind me.

By the time I blinked...

The Nightmare Cat sprung at me, hitting me in the chest and knocked onto the ice of the small river; I broke through the ice but instead of hitting the bottom, the small river suddenly became very deep as I felt my-self pass under the ice and began sinking like a rock. The last image I see was the creature sticking its head underwater and unblinkly watched me sink as my vision went black.

I found my-self floating in an endless void and I thought I was dead; until a glowing woman appeared and she wore a flowing veil that hid her face. Beneath the veil I could make out a crown of glowing moonlight upon her brow and she wore a flowing green robe embroidered with dapples of gold and white.

About her hips was a belt of glowing starlight and she held a glowing scepter of sunlight; the woman removed the veil but I never saw her face as it was thrown over my own head and my whole body from the crown of my head to the bottom of my feet felt on fire. The veil became a cocoon of white light surrounding me and I felt my-self fading but I heard a mysterious woman's voice speaking to me...

_I have chosen you to be my Daughter; I am giving you a new life, you will face many challenges and be put through many trials. I reveal to you the history of the dimension you will be reborn into..._


End file.
